


Just Another Sunny Day

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: A Day at the Fair, After the Laughter, All Hallows' Eve, Billy Jukes Lost Boy, Elementary My Dear Pan, Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e004 Slightly in Stone, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e008 Treasure Hunt, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e017 A Wee Problem, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e036 The Hook and the Hat, Episode: e043 Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e048 The Never Ark, Episode: e049 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e049 The Croc and the Clock, Episode: e052 Hook the Faithful Son, Episode: e053 Wendy and the Croc, Episode: e054 The Pirate Who Came to Dinner, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e065 The Letter, Evicted, Frau Brumhandel, Gen, Hook's Mother's Picture, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Pan, Inspired by the Peter Pan and the Pirates episode ''Friday the 13th'', Invisible Tootles, Jules Verne Night, Kooh family moments, Mardi Gras, Nibs and the Mermaids, Now Day Party, Peter in Wonderland, Pirate Boys Lost Men, Pirate Shadows, Play Ball, River of Night, Slightly Duped, Stupid Smee, The Coldest Cut of All, The Girl Who Lives in the Moon, The Great Race, The Lost Memories of Pirate Pan, The Neverscroll, The Plucking of Short Tom, The Ruby, The Wind and the Panther, Three Wishes, Tootles and the Dragon, Tootles the Bold, Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, eternal youth, first encounter, seven league boots, the dream, the play's the thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Jasper Hook attempts to comfort his wife before and after she's sick.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

‘’I loathe King Kooh!’’ Ailicec said during a scowl. She glanced at Repsaj’s concerned expression. She still stood by her bed. Tears filled Ailicec’s eyes as her shoulders slumped. She focused on Repsaj. She kissed him for a few moments.

‘’King Kooh always instructs me to protect him from enemies. I also protect you from them. I try to prevent them from running into our chamber.’’ Repsaj smiled. ‘’Enemies always flee.’’ He looked back. Repsaj turned to Ailicec. 

‘’It’s another sunny day. Let’s enjoy our moments with one another outside.’’ Repsaj remained with Ailicec as he walked out of the pyramid. He smiled at the blue sky. He faced Ailicec. ‘’Just another sunny day.’’

Ailicec began to smile. She wrapped her arms around the man she loved. Ailicec kissed him again. 

After stepping into the pyramid, Ailicec fell in Repsaj’s arms. She winced and writhed. Ailicec viewed Repsaj’s eye becoming wide. ‘’I’m si…’’ 

Repsaj gasped before he looked back again. ‘’BROTHER!’’ he shouted. Repsaj’s worried expression remained as King Kooh ran to him. He saw King Kooh’s wide eyes. ‘’Ailicec is sick. We have to heal her,’’ Repsaj said during a huge frown.

Repsaj and King Kooh carried Ailicec to her bed. After placing her on the bed, they stood by it. 

Ailicec ceased writhing. One corner of her mouth almost reached her eye. She kissed Repsaj again before she fell back. She closed her eyes and never opened them.

Repsaj began to gasp another time. He shook his head in disbelief. His lip trembled. 

‘’Brother, I…’’ Frowning, King Kooh touched Repsaj’s shoulder. ‘’I’m here for you.’’ King Kooh viewed tears streaming down Repsaj’s face. He heard Repsaj as he sobbed. He thought he saw a smile.

*Just another sunny day. I won’t be able to enjoy viewing sunny days another time.* Repsaj continued to sob near Ailicec. His smile disappeared. He glanced at Ailicec. The other one not able to enjoy viewing sunny days.

 

The End


End file.
